Third date
by shxkespearianblondie
Summary: "When Claire finally realized that this nightmare was over, she also realized that she could never be with another man than Owen." Post JW : a (little) cheesy moment betwen the raptor dad and the t-rex queen. to be continued ?


_Hey guys !_

 _So I've finally seen **Jurassic World** and **ohmygod I'm obsessed with it**. I just keep scrolling on the "Jurassic World" tag on tumblr. I also became an **Owen x Claire trash**. Seriously, **Clowen will be the death of me**. So after reading every prompt, drabble, fanfic, one-shot I could find about them, I just decide to write my own. I still don't know if it is going to be a fanfiction or just an one-shot thing. _

_**Hope you will enjoy it ! Please forgive me if I made mistakes, English isn't my first langage.** _

* * *

**THIRD DATE  
** _Owen Grady x Claire Dearing_

When Claire finally realized that this nightmare was over, she also realized that she could never be with another man than Owen. The thought of it struck her when she was sitting in the huge shed, waiting for a boat to bring them back to Costa Rica. Gray was sleeping on her, his head resting on her lap while she slowly touched his hair. She was gazing at the crowd, at those people's reunion, those couples who could not stop staring at each other, those families who kept crying and laughing and thanking whatever god there was for being safe and together. Claire had always been kind of a lonely wolf, she did not have close friends, being too busy with her job, and her boyfriends were… well, they never lasted for very long. Claire hated not to be in control with a man. However, that was before Owen…

When she laid her eyes on him, he was talking to an old couple, along with Zack who was fetching them water. She could not help but smile at the sight of these two getting along so well. She had really missed her nephews and she intended to never be _that awful aunt that you see only every few Christmas_ again. Her look went from Zack to Owen and her smile grew wider. He looked messy, dirty, exhausted, still hurt from the loss of his girls but somehow, he managed to find energy in him for the others. Claire could not believe how generous he was and watching him smile at those perfect strangers made her heart beat stronger. Then, Owen turned his head and looked at her. And when their gaze met, Claire knew.

Owen did not only save her life ( _along with her nephew's and the entire island_ ). He did not only made her laugh right after what had probably been the most horrible day of her life. He did not only provided water and food for her and Zach and Gray. He _understood_ her. Claire knew that they would not need to talk about it; Owen would understand how she was feeling. Sure, their relation – _if there ever was a relation_ – would not be easy. But being with another man… _No_ , she could not. It would be too hard, too painful. Having to face the look on his face when she would reveal that she was " _that girl with the heels and the t-rex that saved the day after contributing to create a genetic anomaly_ ". Having to explain that the raptors actually saved her life. It would ask too much energy, strength, control over what she would do and say and Claire had never wanted so much in her entire life to control nothing.

With Owen, she discovered that she did not have to control everything, she could just be her true self. Sure, their first date was an absolute fiasco but that was her entire fault, she realized it now. With him, there was no need for planning and timeline and appointment and thinking about each words before actually saying them. She could just _let it go_. They had spent about two hours, sitting next to each other while the boys were sleeping, simply talking. About their lives, their habits, their hobbies, what they liked, disliked. She did not have to pretend to be that perfect working girl who eat vegetables at every meal and who only listened to classical music. She could be reckless, stay stupid things, and laugh at his innuendos. She could be _herself_.

Lost in her thoughts, Claire was not aware that it has been more than ten minutes that she was looking at Owen but he had noticed. When she blinked and regained a form of consciousness, she was looking at her with a smirk on his face. Claire blushed, which was surprising considering the way she always managed to control even her feelings. _Never let anything show_ , that was her motto, especially when you are working with creatures that are not supposed to exist and investors that only want to make profit. Owen said something to Zack, gently pressed his shoulders and he left him, walking towards Claire. _Oh_. She had just even time to make the red on her cheeks fade, but not enough to avoid Owen to see it. When he arrived just in front of her, she looked up and smile.

"Hey."  
"Hey."  
"How are you feeling?" She asked him

Owen just shrugged.

"Yeah. Same."

He let go a tiny laugh and for the first time, Claire noticed how adorable he looked when he was laughing. Sure, he was all muscles, and cockiness, and – _she had to face it_ – sexiness, not to mention his incredible blue eyes. But there was in Owen something more… boyish? She did not know how to explain it but Mr Grady was much more complex than what she thought. Claire felt she was apprehending what surrounded her differently: her nephews whom she felt uncomfortable with were now the apple of her eyes, the dinosaurs that were merely beasts in a cage became strong, intelligent and free human beings who deserves better than what she offered them, and Owen, the stubborn raptor trainer, who was stupid enough to show up at a date wearing boarding shorts and whose maturity was inexistent, Owen… Owen was _here_. He had saved her life, and everybody else's. He had been ready to go into the jungle to save her nephews, even though he might had lost his life. He had lost the raptors, his girls, and yet he did not showed any sign of grief. And he _had kissed her_.

The simple memory of this kiss was enough to make Claire blush again, while her heart cried for more. Owen noticed – _of course he noticed, he noticed everything_ – and again, he smiled.

"Mind if we go for a walk?" he asked  
"I can't." Claire bitted her lower lips "Gray is sleeping and…"

Suddenly, she felt him moving on her lap. Gray stood up in a second, his eyes wide open, with the face of innocence.

"I'm not sleeping. You can go… _walking_ with your boyfriend."

Owen burst out laughing while Claire became as red as her hair, the way Gray said 'walking' heavy with innuendo.

"Okay so… I will go. I guess." She looked at Gray "You're sure you don't need me to stay here with you?"  
"Go!" He hushed her and Owen laughed once again.

The raptor trainer held out his hand and she took it. He pulled her towards him, maybe a little too strongly, and they found themselves a little too close… She could feel his hot breath on her face and his lips were so close and his warmth was all around her and _god how could he smell so good even covered in blood and oil?_

"Shall we go, my lady?" Owen smirked again, the redhead was not very good at hiding how badly she was attracted by him  
"Yes!" She answered, a little too bluntly  
"Have a good walk!" said Gray with a little bit too much enthusiasm while they were leaving

They walked next to each other, their shoulders brushing sometimes, both of them silent. When they finally reached the entrance of the depot, Owen finally talked

"So I'm your boyfriend now?"

Claire stayed silent. She did not know what to say. So she chose the way of humour:

"Well, according to Cosmopolitan, it is only after the third date that the term 'boyfriend' becomes appropriate"

She turned to face Owen, who was looking at her with a strange light in his eyes. Claire knew this look. He was up to something.

"I think we can say we've had three dates."  
" I don't recall the number two and three then" Claire raised an eyebrow  
"What is your definition of a date?"

Stumped by his question, Claire took a few steps ahead of him, then turned back. Owen was following her, walking at the same pace, his eyes locked on her face.

"I… I don't know... I guess it's…"

She did not know where to start: she was not especially a date expert. Sure, she had had boyfriends and even one-night stands but she always had trouble handling those sort of things. It was easier for her to convince investors to give her park billions of dollars for a dinosaur than to spend an evening with a guy, with nothing planned.

"It's like when you spend time with someone that you like... or that you are attracted to and... it's nice... well it's not too bad… and if things go well… you kiss or.. I don't know Owen!" she sighed, "Why are you asking this?"

He looked at her, all smirk and confidence.

"Date number one." He said, while raising his thumb. "Our most traditional one. But the worst also. I wore board shorts, you didn't drink tequila and we didn't kiss. But it was still a date."

Claire nodded. Owen took one step closer to her.

"Date number two." This time it was his index. "Probably the weirdest yet my favourite. I have to admit that running in the jungle with you covered in sweat was quite… interesting. Not to mention the fact that you saved my life. And we kissed."

Claire crossed her arms, looking at him half-smiling. _What an idiot_. What a charming idiot.

"What about number three?" She did not let him continue and this time she was the one to take a step towards him.

"You're too eager Ms Dearing." His smile made her heart melt and when he came closer to hear she realized _how much_ she wanted him. _Right now, right here_. "Date number three is happening at this very moment."

"What?" Claire laughed, "How is that even a date?"

"Well…" He was getting too close for her sanity "I am spending time with someone that I like and that I am _very very very_ attracted to…" Each 'very' made Claire shiver "It's not too bad and… Look, we even have a very romantic setting."

Claire turned her head over the ocean: Owen was right. It was dawn and the sun was slowly rising up in the sky, giving to the world a nice orange shade. The sea was calm, a sweet wind was playing in her hair and to be honest, yes it was romantic. When she came back to Owen, he was looking at her, a genuine smile on his – _gorgeous_ – lips. These lips she was dying to kiss again and again and again.  
Owen noticed her gaze on the lower part of his face that made his smile even bigger.

"What are you thinking about?"  
"I…" Claire collected her thoughts before answering, "I am missing something. For this to be a date, I am missing something." She couldn't believe how flirtatious she sound and how natural it suddenly was for her to behave like this with him  
"And what is it?" He asked, leaning closer and closer "I'd be more than happy to _fully satisfy_ you…"  
"Shut up and kiss me Grady."

And with that, his lips were on hers and her hands were in his hair and his thumb was rubing her waist and _god she could even feel his abs_. This kiss was different from the previous they share. This time, there was no dinosaurs threatening to kill them nor audience in the form if their nephews. They were alone and they were safe. So they took their time, slowly exploring each other, discovering how their bodies reacted when being in contact, learning how to move to be the closer possible while still being comfortable. Claire felt better than she ever did since twenty-four hours. Maybe even more. She could not remember when it was that she last felt this good. Maybe she never actually felt this good. Claire knew that Owen was more than what she first thought he was. And she knew it would take ages before she would get bored of him, of his innuendos, of his sweetness, of his courage, and of the way the simple touch of his skin against hers made Claire go weak on the knees. Yes, Claire Dearing realized that she could never be with another man than Owen Grady. She also realized that she did not wanted to.

* * *

 _What did you think ? Don't forget the review !_


End file.
